Light the Fuse
is replaced with . During you pull out a live bundle of dynamite and can move normally. The bundle detonates when the timer runs out. If you kill someone you are revived. Getting a revive with the bundle explosion gives you bonus for the remainder of the time that was left in . |game = Borderlands 2 }} Light the Fuse is a tier 3 skill in Krieg's Mania skill tree. It allows him to pull out and throw dynamite at enemies while down. Effects Instead of becoming Crippled, Krieg enters a unique down-state called Light the Fuse, and instead of weapons, he is armed with a bundle of live dynamite. Krieg throws individual dynamite sticks from his bundle (using the fire key). Bleeding out causes the whole bundle to detonate; holding the action key will detonate it early. Second Wind is obtained by killing an enemy with either thrown dynamite or the detonation. Krieg can also move as normal, including crouching, sprinting, and jumping, to facilitate pursuit of enemies. The detonation has a large blast radius and extra damage. Gaining Second Wind with the detonation (but not by throwing dynamite) earns Krieg 40% bonus movement speed. The duration of this bonus is identical to the amount of time that was left in Light the Fuse when detonating. Strategy Light the Fuse causes the down-state to depart greatly from what players may be accustomed to using weapons during Fight For Your Life. Ordinarily a weapon slot may be devoted to a rocket launcher, for example, reserved for Fight For Your Life. A crippled Vault Hunter may also switch weapons to apply Slag or use a more effective elemental damage type. Successful kills with Light the Fuse though, depend solely on the effectiveness of Krieg's explosive damage. Explosive damage may be increased with an Elemental Relic; points in Strip the Flesh, which provides its additional bonus while in down-state; and a Crunch class mod, which may also add ranks to Strip the Flesh. When not downed, a player may consider weakening an enemy and leaving them alone for use in Light the Fuse; or slagging enemies to soften them up prior to being downed. In most groups of enemies, even in higher difficulty modes, there tends to be at least one with no shield and who is not a Badass, and so is more frail than others. With the ability to sprint and jump over obstacles, Krieg can find an appropriate Second Wind target, and to simply pursue as enemies may retreat or find cover. In co-operative play, Krieg can run towards a teammate to be revived (which may be a useful signal when players lack microphone communication), or both players can reach cover together for a safer revive. In a similar fashion, this may make Redeem the Soul more viable: Krieg can instantly revive an ally, and both can run away so that the other player in turn can revive Krieg in safety. Players in a team with Krieg, specced in Light the Fuse, may view him no differently than allies in Fight For Your Life, to be revived or trusted to obtain a kill as per their own discretion. Team support options that may apply for both down-states include slagging or weakening Krieg's target for an easier Second Wind kill. Notes *Krieg is unable to use melee attacks during Light the Fuse. *Pull the Pin will still occur if Krieg fails to get a Second Wind from Light the Fuse. *If one presses the fire key just as Krieg is reaching back into the dynamite bundle, he will pull out the next stick much faster. This allows for much higher DPS. *In pursuing smaller, faster enemies, aiming down and throwing dynamite at the ground beneath them may ensure they are caught by splash damage. *While in Fight For Your Life a Vault Hunter's vision becomes red, obscured, and blurry as the bleedout timer counts down, whereas Krieg retains full and clear field of view throughout his unique down-state. *The bonus movement speed applies in down-state if Krieg enters Light the Fuse again soon after gaining Second Wind with the bundle detonation. *The bleed-out timer shortens as usual if frequently entering and coming out of Light the Fuse, but the final detonation will always occur, giving Krieg more chance to survive compared to Vault Hunters in Fight For Your Life. This depends on nearby enemies that will fall to just the detonation. Conversely, at its shortest, the timer offers little chance for Krieg to weaken stronger enemies or seek out distant ones. *Redeem the Soul and items that increase Fight For Your Life time also extend Light the Fuse duration. In turn they potentially increase the duration for bonus movement speed. *Running may be used as a fail-safe in the event of no available or practical targets for Second Wind. While playing through a mission or going through an area, Krieg may run ahead and activate a New-U Station so as not to be sent backwards in the map when respawning. *The dynamite thrown is classified as a grenade, therefore investing Badass Tokens into Grenade Damage is a useful option to further support Light the Fuse. *The large blast radius of the detonation can be used to destroy surveyors, rakk, or similar flying enemies that are hard to target with dynamite. *Because the bonus movement speed granted from Buzz Axe Rampage is based on movement speed upon activation, getting the speed bonus from Light the Fuse, sprinting and then activating Buzz Axe Rampage will grant an extremely high speed bonus. Trivia *This skill is inspired by the Suicide Psycho's tactics. *Conceptually, Light the Fuse originally involved running and simply waiting out the timer for the suicide detonation. The ability to detonate early and to toss dynamite were added, and kept Light the Fuse from being scrapped and replaced as Mania's mid-tier gamechanger. http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1044 *The movement speed bonus was included as an incentive for players to use the suicide explosion over throwing dynamite. *This skill received an 600% damage boost (in UVHM only) in the 10/29/15 update, drastically increasing its usefulness on affected platforms. uk:Пахне Порохом ru:Подожги запал